


Bitch

by apricity



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retrospective Addison drabble. Written mid season three of Grey's Anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

You hadn’t always been a bitch.

In fact, everyone that has known you since your childhood tends to describe you as 'sweet'.

But in medical school, when you realized that you were good, even when compared to the very best, sweet had been joined by confident.

And at some point in your marriage, when you had been hurt too many times, self preservation had worked its way in there.

Then, in Seattle, confident was read as arrogant, self protective became ‘cold’, and they were combined to give a new description- bitch.

And maybe it was going to be easier this way.


End file.
